Why did it have to be Lee?
by aGreatPenName
Summary: Ino was happy that Sakura found a boyfriend...but why of all people did it have to be Lee?


Oh for the love of-

**Title: ****Why did it have to be Lee?**

**Rated: ****T**

**Word Count****: 770**

**Warning:**** Run-on sentences galore – crack pairings**

**Disclaimer:**** everything but the plot **

**Just a drabble that popped in my head **

"Oh for the love of-!"

As she stared out the window, Ino just could not understand it.

Not two minutes ago, Lee had flounced on into the Yamanaka flower store and bought a bouquet of orchids. He had glanced around and immediately had hearts literally gushing from his eyes as soon as he saw them.

It was disconcerting, to say the least, to see the now elite taijutsu jounin in all his green spandex wonder wriggling back and forth in glee over flowers.

It was cute (maybe) in a creepy way, how he was kneeling and offering said bouquet of orchids to Sakura with loud and outrageous declarations of love.

Sakura, unsurprisingly, accepted them and blushed as if it was the first time Lee had done such a thing (such a case was the farthest from the truth.).

In reality these types of things had become almost daily for the past couple months.

Ino, still staring out the window, watched the jubilant Lee spin Sakura in an embrace. Meanwhile, the medic was laughing … dare she say? Delightedly?

Ugh… no matter how 'cute' it seemed she just didn't know how Sakura could stand it. The man had a _BOWL CUT_! And the _eyebrows_, a reflexive shiver went down her spine just at the thought, those were… words just can't describe.

Resting her head in her palm as she leaned on the counter, Ino watched the pair and realized Lee must have a mission today. Neji had just arrived and was nearly dragging Lee away after he said a quick "hello and goodbye" to Sakura.

Then there was Sakura standing alone in the storefront, smiling like an idiot holding her flowers and watching Lee as he was being dragged away by the stoic Hyuuga.

Actually… this seemed like the perfect opportunity she had been waiting for. She could never get Sakura alone these days nor could she properly harass her for her choice in men.

With maniacal intent, Ino let a malevolent smirk appear as she quickly crossed and exited the threshold of her family's flower shop to _greet_ to her _dearest_ friend.

"Hey Forehead! When are you going to ditch the Konoha's Green Bandicoot?"

Shocked emerald turned to meet smug pale blue.

Then an arrogant smirk appeared on Sakura's features; She was never one to not to meet a challenge posed by her long time rival… err friend.

"Pig, I think you're suffering from memory loss. He's the Green _Beast_."

Sakura had said it with such smug conviction that the blond blanched.

"You actually use that ridiculous nickname?"

Sakura replied with a skeptical look "Like you're one to talk about ridiculous nicknames _PIG_."

A few leaves had flown by their feet on a gust of wind as the two stared, stuck at in impasse.

Shifting her weight, Ino put a hand on her hip and give her friend a once over.

Ever since she and Lee hooked up, Sakura seemed to be noticeably happier.

It wasn't drastic or anything but… her body language made her seem more laid back. Like she could take on the world and not have a single concern. Compared to how she used to carry herself like a grizzly Amazonian trying to prove herself at any challenge, it was a vast improvement.

But why of all people did it have to be Lee to bring about this change?

With an exasperated sigh Ino just had to ask otherwise it would drive her nuts "I don't get it, why Lee?"

Surprised that the question wasn't scathing like most of Ino's retorts, Sakura looked towards the sky as she pondered; 'Why Lee indeed?' and then another smile appeared.

It was a smile very similar to Sai's, and Ino had no idea how to decipher that.

"Have you ever seen Lee train before?"

"Well, yeah…"

With that insufferable smile, Sakura continued "Then you know he keeps training until he nearly collapses. And it seems kind of suicidal most of the time, because he doesn't know how to stop?"

With a huff, an irritated Ino crossed her arms "That's an understatement if I ever heard one. But still what does that have to do with any of this?"

That smile… it looked like it got even broader "Well, he's like that in the sack too."

"…"

"Bye Ino! Have a great day! I'm off to work!"

With that said, a very self-satisfied Sakura, who for all intentions and purposes, looked like she was headed to the hospital to do her rounds.

As for Ino, that marked the day where she could never look at Lee the same way ever again.


End file.
